In recent years, fuel cell systems which employ, as an energy source, a fuel cell that generates electric power through an electrochemical reaction between a fuel gas and an oxidant gas have been attracting attention. In the fuel cell systems, while a high-pressure fuel gas is supplied from a fuel tank to an anode of a fuel cell, air serving as an oxidant gas is supplied via pressurization to a cathode thereof, and an electrochemical reaction is made to occur between the fuel gas and the oxidant gas, thereby generating an electromotive force.
Such fuel cell systems include a fuel cell system which carries out, in order to avoid the advancement of deterioration of a fuel cell, a high-potential prevention control that avoids a voltage of the fuel cell becoming equal to or higher than a predetermined high-potential prevention voltage threshold according to a predetermined condition (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese laid-open patent publication 2007-109569 A